The Kitten and Her Wolf
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: David Rossi and Penelope Garcia. The title will make sense in the future. but it is how Penelope sees him sometimes. relationship, we know he calls her kitten and well she sees him as wolf like plus he will have a certain nickname . They are together but the team hasnt figured it out just yet.
1. Chapter 1

What they want : Rossi and Garcia something from oh after season three of criminal minds on but don't really have a timeline maybe since Wheels On The Bus.

He watched her as she walked around giving the usual briefing on the case that morning. She had worn her butterfly printed hooded sweater to the office that day with brightly colored pants. So he knew she wasn't feeling at full speed since she was normally in a dress. She had worn high leather boots which he had to admit he loved on one Penelope Garcia. Her hair had a fresh red streak near the front and a blue one on the side which made him smile a little.

"And now my crimefighting friends I must head back into my world of all things tech and wonderful. So I bid you adieu and please get these people who are hurting sweet doggies and making them attack innocent women." She cleared her throat and reached into her pocket for hard candy for a moment as she walked out of the room.

Dave said " Was it me or did Penelope sound a little off just now?"

JJ replied " She said she felt a cold coming on probably why she went for comfort instead of her usual dress and heels."

He nodded. "Well I hope she'll take it easy when she can."

Prentiss' eyebrow raised. " She's probably got her tea brewing in her lair as we speak."

He shrugged. "You're right. She works hard for us and a lot of other people and I think she forgets to slow down sometimes."

He headed out of the room to get his go bag from his office and to check on Penelope for a minute.

He knocked gently on the closed door to her lair.

" Enter the temple of the goddess of light."

He smiled for a moment. "Are you feeling ok kitten?"

She replied "I might have a slight cold. Scratchy throat mostly." She squirted some honey into a mug with Kermit The Frog on it on her desk for a moment.

He nodded. " Well, plan on spending some time at Little Creek when I get home if you're not feeling better."

She touched his arm. "No need to worry tesoro. I will drink plenty of fluids and take medicine if I need to."

"Good. There are some fuzzy slippers in a certain go bag if you want a break from those boots later, though I do like your legs in them."

She smiled. " You are too good to me. I'll have to wear them more often just for you. Now you have a plane to catch so text me when you all arrive safely."

He dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I will and I"ll talk to you tonight."

"I'll be here unless I decide to text you."

" Good amore now be good while I'm gone."

She smiled. " I'm always good my Italian Stallion."

Then he headed out of her lair with his go bag.

Prentiss nudged JJ. "You don't think there is anything going on between Rossi and Garcia?"

She replied " Not touching that one right now. I know he's been smiling a lot more lately and more relaxed. If she's the reason I say more power to her."

Emily nodded. "Ok then we leave it alone until we know more."

The two of them moved out of the building with their go bags in hand.

Then the team sat down on the jet to discuss the case.

Hotch said " Rossi and Prentiss you take the first crime scene. Reid and Morgan you hit the medical examiners and JJ you and I will check out any dog kennels in the area. Someone would need a big space for the dogs and also a supply of tranquilizers since the women were drugged to subdue them."

Rossi said " This isn't how I pictured my Monday going but here we are."

" Let's hope the rest of the week doesn't get any worse." Reid commented.

Then they all relaxed into what they usually did on the plane while heading to a case. Reading and in Rossi's case typing a few lines for his next book.

Penelope popped up on the screen in the jet. " The police are awaiting your arrival. I don't think they are happy this happened in a small town near Pittsburgh but they are overwhelmed and outmanned."

Hotch said "If you need extra hands Garcia, pull one of Fornell's techs in. He said you can have them."

She replied. "If I need reinforcements I will ask my liege. Garcia out."


	2. Chapter 2

She had curled up on his couch near the fire not long after arriving and had fallen asleep. He sat down by her feet and carefully removed her heeled boots that she wore out here. He smiled when he saw the sunflower on top of her left foot. He knew they were one of her favorite flowers and it fit her personality too. His fingers ran over her foot gently and then up her ankle. Her stockings were so silky.

He sat there for a while and then turned on his laptop and started to do some writing. At least the dedication page for his latest book. He knew she would be surprised when he saw her name mentioned in print.

"To Penelope, someone who reminds me to look for the sunshine when things are dark and gloomy. Thank you."

He smiled. That was perfect. He emailed it to his editor and then printed a copy for her to read and keep.

He had gone in a different direction with this one. He had talked to the other technical analysts about why they did their job and now he just needed her story. He knew she had once been one of the most notorious hackers out there called The Black Queen before she had been found by the BAU. She had been asked to join their unit in place of possible prison time back in 2004 before he had come out of retirement. Now he couldn't imagine not knowing her though they had gotten off to a rough start.

Then he saw her stir and yawn. "Oh did I fall asleep again?"

He smiled. "It's all right kitten it was a bad week all around."

She looked at his lower lip that was slightly swollen where their unsub had taken a cheap shot at him before he had been taken down. She gently touched it with her index finger and moved in and kissed him carefully.

"That makes it feel better. A kiss from my angel." "Oh I have something to show you before its public."

He handed her his dedication page. "That's going in my new book, the dedication page."

She looked at it and said "This is for me? Oh my, I don't know what to say Mon Loup."

"Just tell me you like it and you're ok with it being out there."

"I love it, thank you. I am going to get a frame for this but only if you sign it for me."

"I can do that Bella."

"But I do need to know a little more, why did you want to be a computer hacker?"

She sat up straighter and her hand touched the lower part of the back of her neck where she had a second tattoo for a second. "I had gotten into Cal Tech and thought I'd major in computer science at first. I was finishing up my senior year of high school when the accident happened. I was out with friends after my curfew and should have been grounded. But my parents came out to look for me and enter the drunk driver who took them. I was teaching myself computer code independently. For a while I went underground. I met some people like Shane and the best way to put it is refined my skills. I got the attention of the FBI because I hacked into a company that tested their beauty products on animals and I changed their chemical formulas on their shampoo and body wash line."'

"When I was found and prosecuted, Hotch and Derek convinced me to join the BAU back in 2004 and yes there really is a pink resume from me in his office drawer. And the rest is history, goodbye Black Queen and I started to use my powers for good. "Her hand lowered back into her lap again.

"You took my boots off? Thank you, sometimes my feet get tired first before the rest of me does."

"I like your sunflower right there." His index finger ran over it gently.

"It helps me remember to look for bright things and sunshine sometimes."

"What about the blackbird on the back of your neck? Someone did beautiful work on that one."

"Oh that was my brother. We all got those on my mom's first birthday after well. She always felt they protected her and she also liked the Beatles song. The sunflower I got when we thought Prentiss was gone."

"But I don't want to feel sad right now, not with you."

He nodded. "Would you like a nice hot bath? I heard there is a bug floating around some of the techs lately."

"Yes I would that sounds nice. I have lots of herbs keeping my immune system happy and well they don't clean their keyboards regularly which asks for trouble."

"Well I think I'll go start the water for you. Sometimes I forget that you have just as much stress with our cases as we do kitten."

"I do my job to help people."

"Do you have pajamas for after your bath or would you like one of my shirts?"

"It's cold for one of your shirts so I brought something to wear."

"The fire needs another log and then I have bath water to start. Unpack your go bag and get comfortable sweetheart."

She smiled. "I will my wolf, you're so very good to me."

"So are you Penelope." He kissed her cheek.


	3. a weekend

Decided that they are in a relationship and the team knows and is ok with it. Was going to do a reveal dinner but decided to have them just quietly figure it all out on their own and accept it with support. Also gattina is the Italian for kitten which Dave may call Penelope from time to time as a pet name. Someone helped me write this because I was having trouble with anything Criminal Minds related after the most recent episode. So thanks dustytiger once again for the assist. Might follow Wheels on the Bus but doesn't really have a timeline.

Penelope rubbed the back of her neck with one hand gently and she didn't even hear him walk into her lair.

"Would you like a neck rub kitten?" Dave spoke softly

She turned. "I think I need to be away from my babies and unplug for a while." "Unless you want to give me three Advil."

"Well why don't we try something natural such as you coming to my place where you can drink wine or Scotch or have a nice soak in my hot tub if you like."

"I've never tried Scotch before." She smiled.

"Then I can teach you something."

She picked up her go bag after turning off her tablet and two of her phones and placing them inside it. Then she stood up. "I think I'm ready."

"Well then let's go." He had his hand resting on her lower back gently as they headed out of the building.

Derek Morgan saw them leaving and said" Baby Girl, have a good weekend and unwind ok?" He had seen that she looked a little pale before but knew Rossi had it under control and would help her feel better.

"I will my sweet hunk of chocolate. I just need to unplug for a bit and get away from my screens." "I won't let the Big Bad Wolf defile me."

"I'm here if you need to talk. "

She smiled and touched his chest. "I know just like always."

Then they headed out of the building.

A while later they were at Dave's home. When they got in the door, Penelope placed her go bag neatly on the living room floor in a corner and then slowly pulled off her high heels.

"I will never understand how you walk in those things gattina but you make it look good."

"You are a little too much alpha male dear." She smiled a little. "Now I think I'll change and maybe have some hot tub time."

He smiled. "I'll meet you out back. I got you a new robe, it's hanging in the usual spot."

"Thank you, my frog one is more for when I want to snuggle up anyway."

She stepped into the bathroom and took her dress and stockings off and then saw the pink silk robe he had gotten her with a small butterfly on the back of it. Sometimes he was too much. She put it on and tied the little belt that came with it. He had seen pretty much all of her body but yet her scars from her shooting still bothered her at times. Then she headed out back to the deck with the Jacuzzi bubbling away.

"You do know I have scars too Penelope?"

"Yes I know I guess it's just me being silly. I have gotten past that but sometimes I still remember and have a bad night about it." She moved so the jets could massage her neck a little.

"Let me help with that." He moved her toward him in the bubbling water and gently began to rub her neck, tracing something at the base with one of his fingers.

She sighed after a few minutes. "Your hands are so gentle."

"One thing, why the wolf?" He looked at her.

"Do you remember when we were still getting to know each other after I was shot and there was the interrogation at my apartment?"

"Not one of my finer hours I admit."

"Well the image of you as a kind of lone wolf got into my head back then but now I know you just needed a mate. You still have a quality about you where you will fight to protect your pack when needed which is honestly hot."

Her face got a little pink for a moment.

He smiled. "I like that and now I understand the nickname. It's sweet. And some people who knew me years ago would say I have a pretty impressive bite when needed." "Though I don't think anyone should hurt a kitten if they don't need to."

She kissed his cheek. "Your beard is so soft."


	4. Chapter 4

To someone who asked me in a review if Penelope and Dave were going to rock the casbah in the hot tub the answer is yes.

Penelope moved closer to Dave and kissed him gently. "Your beard is so soft. I know some are scratchy."  
" I condition it so it stays nice. I probably could shave it off sometime again."

"It wouldn't be you though if you did mon loup."

He smiled and moved her onto his lap gently. "If you want this to go beyond kisses I might need to go get something for a moment."

"I'm on the pill so I would say that's covered. I have been since before I started working at the bureau. "

He shifted her hips on his lap so he could have better access to her and yet be gentle.

"I have to say that I have never done this in a hot tub or in this way before but oh I like it. "

"First time for everything my kitten."

They enjoyed each other for a while and then finished about an hour later.

"I think I'm ready for pasta and wine after that." Penelope smiled.

"Well then why don't you put on your new robe and we'll go inside and have some. I think we both worked up an appetite."

She got out of the hot tub slowly and after toweling off put on her new pink silk robe with a butterfly on the back of it below an opening at her neck.

Dave watched her and said "So beautiful."

Her face got pink for a moment.

"I'm going to say it until you believe it Penelope."

"You're just so sweet sometimes and so gentle."

He stepped out of the hot tub and kissed her cheek before he dried off. "Let's go inside before we get cold."

She smiled. "I like that. I know you're going to make a nice toasty fire for us while we eat."

"Well yes I am. I want you to be comfortable while you're here with me."

"The nice thing is we have an entire weekend. Mandatory stand down while they review security in the building on the computerized entrance gates."  
He smiled. "I can think of ways to occupy your time."

She patted his butt with her hand. "I'm sure you can my sweet."

Then they headed inside to have dinner and wine together.

Penelope said "I would love to have this sauce recipe sometime."

"It's a family recipe, some of which are very private."

"I understand. Just promise to make things with it for me."

"That I can and will do."

They ate at his kitchen counter in their robes and then after they cleaned up they went to the couch by the fire.

She could see tiredness in his eyes and said "Would you like to go curl up in bed early dear?"

He said "Let me just put out the fire and then we can go. The last case was one of those tough ones for me."

Her hand ran over his arm gently. "I know you don't like when women get hurt. Derek has a hard time with kids. "

He held her hand for a moment and then put the fire out.

"It's nice to have someone listen when I talk about my job and also have that person understand it again."

"Well I know how icky some of it can be. I just don't do the actual chasing and crime fighting with bad guys like you do. The team has it harder than me. "

"But you have to see it on your screens."

"True but I can always find baby elephants or kittens to look at when I need to."

They walked back the hall to his bedroom. "Oh you got a new fuzzy blanket on your big bed."

"Yes I did, it's snug just for you. I think you'll like the color. It's kind of like the one you have at home. "

"David Rossi with a purple blanket. I don't know quite what to say."

"It's plum with some silver threads but I am glad you like it. I needed a little color in here." He gently pulled it down for them as well as the linen sheets.

She got into her side and curled up. He got in on his and held her gently while turning the light off.

"You and Morgan, did you ever give it a thought?"

"Well a woman doesn't date someone who calls her Baby Girl. He is my best friend and I find him beautiful to look at but if we crossed the line I think it would ruin how we are. "

"I understand. Once upon a time Strauss and I had a nice friendship too. And then things happened and we could never be the same with each other. She used to laugh a lot."

Penelope curled into him. "Do you miss her?"

"I miss the Erin I knew a lifetime ago sometimes. But I have you now and I want to focus on the happy."

"I understand. Just know that you can talk to me my wolf anytime about anything."

He had his hand resting below her left breast. "I love you Penelope."

"I love you too." she replied and her eyes closed

"Sweet dreams my Bella gattina." He said softly before he drifted off himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later: The team was coming back from a case in Ohio. Dave had gone to the back of the plane and stretched out with a blanket over his feet.

Prentiss said "Did Rossi just sneeze?" "No it can't be."

"If you want your head taken off go find out princess, I'm staying right here." Morgan replied.

Emily said "I'm going back to see if my friend and teammate is feeling all right."

She got out of her seat and went to the back of the plane then.

Dave heard her and said "What brings you back here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were good. "

"I might be a little low energy, might need a little Vitamin P."

"What is going on between you two?"

"We enjoy each other's company and it might be more than friendly between us."

"I see. Well I'll let you get some rest until we land. You might want to text her so she can have her tender loving care ready for you." She patted his arm. "Get some sleep."

"Thank you Em."

"For what?"

"For being a friend. Sometimes I don't say that enough."

"You're welcome, just feel better ok?" Then she went back to the front of the plane again.

"Your head is still on your shoulders." Morgan said.

"Sometimes it just takes a woman's touch. I think he might have the beginning of a cold and also something heating up with Garcia. But that is her business."

"Last time I asked her about a guy it almost blew our friendship apart so I just hope they are happy." He replied.

"I think they are." Emily said.


	6. Chapter 6

David Rossi doesn't celebrate his birthday on the exact day because a serial killer in prison picked that day to reveal the location of his bodies from the episode Profiling 101. They have a party at work for him on a different day that month and call it his unbirthday. Also like the mad hatter in Alice in wonderland, thank you dusty tiger my friend who listens to me ramble with these things... This is part two of yesterday's shorter update, chapter 5.

A few hours later: Quantico Virginia

The team had landed and was making their way into the BAU. Penelope saw Dave come off the jet looking tired after the others on the team had entered the building.

"Hello my Italian Stallion." She smiled.

"Hi kitten." He said with a sniff.

"It sounds like someone needs some sleep as soon as he can get it."

"It's just a sniffle, nothing I can't handle."

"Well if you'd like to step into my lair, I have some tea that can help that for you."

"I would like that a lot. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Penelope nodded and went back inside her door. She looked in a cabinet on the floor and found one of her many boxes of cold tea and got one out. Then she pulled a bag out and popped it into her microwave with some bottled water to brew. She hoped he liked the flavor of it.

She was touching a few keys on one of her babies when he came into her lair a few minutes later.

"Here is your tea my wolf. Its licorice flavored."

"Oh, like Sambuca?"

"Yes without the alcohol kick." She smiled.

"Well I am on the clock right now." He took a sip slowly.

"Take the box, I would recommend using this while you're feeling low speed."

"Thank you, I will."

She went back to the laptop she was working on. "One of the other techs borrowed this and now she's being sluggish. Sometimes unfamiliar hands can do that to a machine."

Dave said "Well I had better get going before any rumors get started."

"Would you like to stay with me tonight? I have some nice soft pillows that I know you'll like."

"Sure." He replied. "I'll meet you later." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the tea."

"Always mon loup."

He smiled and headed to his office to see what his desk looked like and if his editor had viewed his latest chapter.

Twenty minutes later or so: Derek walked into Penelope's doorway.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hello brown sugar."

"How's Rossi feeling?"

"He says he has a sniffle. So I gave him some of my cold tea and told him to drink that while he isn't feeling at full speed."

"That stuff is magic on anything."

"Well I don't think some good sleep would hurt him either."

"Probably not."

"He's not someone who wants to be fussed over."

"Well then we just get some juice and cold stuff and if he needs it he can use it."

"He holds a lot in."

"I know all we can do is just be here. And now I have a small mountain on my desk that needs me to at least try and look at some of it."

"I'm glad everyone's back safely this time."

Three hours later: Penelope went to Dave's office after everyone on the team had left for the evening.

She walked in quietly and found him stretched out on his couch under the Batman blanket she had given him for his unbirthday gift. She ran her hand gently over his forehead. No fever so that was good.

He stirred then. "Hmm it's just my sinuses."

"Were you having a good nap?" She said softly.

"Yes I was."

"Would you like to be in a real bed?"

"I think I would honestly."

"Then let's get you to my place shall we?"

"That sounds good. "

At Penelope's home: She pushed the code to open her door and then reset her alarm after they walked in. The black kitten that Dave had given her was in the doorway.

"Be nice Nighthawk."

"He's just curious I think."

She picked the kitten up and gently rubbed his head and ears with one hand before putting him back down on the floor and closing the door behind them with a click.

"Do you want a fuzzy blanket tonight?" "I have one."

He said "That sounds nice and thank you for this Penelope."

"Anytime. I'd rather have you safe here than trying to go to Little Creek tonight."

"Would you like some soup before we go to bed? I made some creamy tomato the other day."

He nodded. "That sounds good. I haven't been that hungry today."

"Then why don't you go get comfy in bed and when it's warm I'll bring you a nice mug."

"That's sweet of you. It's been a while since a woman wanted to take care of me."

"Then you are long overdue my dear."

Dave went back the hall to her bedroom with the kitten following behind him.

He got into her bed and curled up with one of her big pillows.

After a while she came in with a mug of soup and a spoon.

"You stay comfy and I'll feed you Mon loup."

"All right."

Penelope got a spoonful of the soup ready and he opened his mouth.

"It tastes good, what else is in there besides tomato and cream?"

"I threw in a few cannellini beans too. It was my mom's way of giving us protein when she didn't want to make meat."

He nodded. "So this is one of your family recipes then."

"You could say that."

After a few minutes the mug was empty.

She said "After I put this in my dishwasher I'll need to change into my pajamas and then we can snuggle."

"Nothing that gets my blood pressure up." He smiled

"Tonight you need sleep more than any of that."

She went out to her kitchen quickly and came back.

Then she opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out some frog printed pajama pants and a tank top that had a daisy on it and changed quickly.

"I think it's just you who gets my blood pressure up." He smiled.

"Oh I see. Well then let me turn out the light and then we can relax. "

Nighthawk had curled up by Dave's feet and Penelope smiled. "My kitty likes you, look."

"He did sleep on my bed before I gave him to you. He's a sweet cat just not for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Decided Garcia is a Taurus by zodiac sign and by birthday. Since we don't know what the characters is I can make it whatever right. I don't own anyone on Criminal Minds so I just play with them and put them back in boxes again. This is the first part of an update. Random typing and dusty tiger inspire me to write at times... Plus someone coming back to Criminal Minds again for at least a little while has made me very happy.

He watched the water move behind her as she swam slowly. They had been here in Little Creek for two days now. Her bathing suit was dark blue with pink dots on it and looked like an old Hollywood pin up girl would wear. Only his kitten would look right in it. She hadn't told him what had bothered her about the last case just that she needed a swim to decompress. So he had left her to it. He had come down to the indoor pool area with some warm towels and a nice drink for her. They were on stand down since there had been a fatality involved with the unsub when they had rescued the young women who were his prisoners.

He heard some Miranda Lambert playing from the corner dock and remembered that she liked music by all kinds of singers and some country as well. He added one ice cube to her tumbler of Scotch. She didn't like it as warm as he did. He sat down to wait and typed a few lines into his laptop for his book while her head was underwater in a bright pink bathing cap. Then a few minutes later there was a little splash sound as she got out of the pool slowly.

"Oh hi mon loup. I didn't think you would come down here and wait for me." She smiled a little.

" Do you feel better now that you had a nice swim?"

She nodded. "Water always helps me. I should swim more often though."

"Well you're welcome to either one of the pools here anytime you want to use them."

" Thank you." She moved over and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime."

She picked up a towel and wrapped it around her. "This is toasty warm just for me."

"I put it in the dryer before I brought it down. Your robe and things are in the changing area for after."

She smiled. "You think of everything."

"I even brought you a drink."

"That sounds nice." She took a slow swallow of the Scotch then. "That warms me up inside."

He touched her hand. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

She exhaled. "I just don't do well with cases when kids or well teenagers are taken from their parents. I had mine taken before I was ready because I blew off my curfew. That's something that will always be with me." She swallowed more Scotch slowly.

"That is not your fault. The drunk driver who did that is responsible. Not you."

"But we fought that week. I was full of teenage attitude and I wanted to go out with my friends instead of hanging around for my stepfathers work party. I thought that since I was 18 it made me free to do whatever I wanted. Teenage Taurus hard head." She swallowed then.

"I know you're hungry Penelope. You get mopey when you are. I have a nice fettucine with some mushrooms upstairs keeping warm and a creamy tomato sauce on it." "Come up and we'll eat."

"All right just let me change and get my music and I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes."

He smiled. "I need to check the garlic bread anyway and put a new log on the fire."

She patted his face softly. "I'll be right up. I promise."

"I know, maybe I can find one of those candles you make. It feels like a candle night, it's supposed to rain later." Then he went upstairs.

Penelope got her IPod and towels and went into the changing area to get into her pajamas. These were black with little cherries on the legs and something silky feeling. Her feet could be bare for the evening. She pulled off her bathing cap and her red hair with the purple streak on one side fell down in a long wave. She knew dinner would be incredible. It always was when he cooked for her. Sometimes she wondered what this was exactly but decided not to question it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime later:

Penelope Garcia quietly left David Rossi's hotel room with her hair slightly damp at the ends and the same clothes she had worn the previous day on her body. She was just closing the door to her room down the hall when JJ saw it. The petite blond blinked for a moment and thought I need coffee because there is no way I just saw that. She pushed the button for the elevator to go downstairs and have breakfast with the team and tried to focus on going home later and packing.

She walked into the hotel café and saw some of the team already in there.

"You won't believe what I just saw." She poured coffee and added some cream before speaking and then took a slow swallow.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Prentiss said.

"Ok, I saw Garcia sneaking out of Rossi's hotel room in the same red dress she had on yesterday and her hair was damp on the ends."

Derek sighed. "She lied to me. I called her out about going to Little Creek so much and she just brushed it and me off. " "If the director finds out this could be really ugly for both of them."

"Actually she is a technical analyst and Rossi came back as a Supervisory Special Agent in name only so it's not like these are two agents. There is only a rule about agents dating in the handbook not anything about this. And do we know there is anything actually going on between them?" Reid said.

"Wait how do you know this?" JJ said.

"Because I memorized the handbook front to back when I first met Gideon and he hired me."

They all groaned softly.

"Why do we question that computer you keep in your head anyway?"  
"It amuses you to see if you can stump me." He smiled a little

"We don't even know if they are together." Morgan said.

Then Penelope walked into the café with a pink and black zebra striped dress and her hair looked completely dry.

"Well baby girl don't you look pretty in pink this morning." Derek said.

"Thank you hot stuff. Though I do have serious laundry to do when I get home. I am not used to this hotel thing."

JJ said "There are some really good cranberry muffins over there, I think I'll go get one."

Penelope followed her. "Those do sound yummy this morning."

A few minutes later David Rossi came into the room and poured himself some coffee before sitting down at the table. He had on a dark blue shirt with the top button undone and some older looking jeans with it.

Derek said "Morning." Then he swallowed some coffee.

"Were the hotel pillows too soft, looks like your neck is kinked up?" Dave replied

"Maybe a little, nothing a honey and a good rubdown won't fix for me. I think I feel like a waffle, feels like a blueberry kind of day." Derek got up from the table and headed toward the buffet line.

Dave meanwhile headed toward the oatmeal area. His cholesterol hadn't been where the doctor had liked it on his last checkup. He made a bowl with some raisins in it and a little brown sugar. Then he went back to his seat at the table as Penelope walked up and sat down with her muffin and some fruit on a small plate.

She said "Do you feel like we walked in on something?"

He shrugged. "Why?"

"Just a feeling something doesn't feel right." She said.

"Everybody might just have going home on their minds this was a tough one."

"You're right. Maybe I'm just used to being in my nice safe lair and not the field thing. It will be ok when we get back after everybody rests."


	9. Tension

" Garcia if you have feelings about someone I hope you'll be careful. I know what you went through with Kevin Lynch." Reid said when she was having some tea and they were seated at a table away from the team.

" Whoa boy genius I know you might be trying to look out for me in your own awkwardly sweet way but that's off base." " Now excuse me everyone but I have some packing to do. I'll meet you in the lobby later before we leave." She got up from the table leaving her cranberry muffin untouched beside her tea.

Reid quickly got up and followed her. " I shouldn't have said that , i'm sorry I just." He tried to explain handing her the uneaten muffin she had forgotten.

" Not helping right now."

" I just want you to be happy. You bring everyone else so much joy you deserve some of your own."

" Well when there is something that everyone needs to know I will tell them. Right now I have to finish packing sweetie."

" I really am sorry."

" I know , i'll see you later on the jet." She had the muffin in her hand that he had given her as she headed to the elevator to go to her room.

The elevator opened and she walked on and pressed the button for her floor.

Reid said " I think I upset Garcia. I said if she has or had feelings for someone I hoped she would be careful. She went through a lot about Kevin Lynch after all."

Morgan sighed. " Now she is going to wonder what we think we know about her business. The last time I asked anything she ended up getting mad at me and then got shot . So I think we need to leave it alone."

JJ said " We don't even know if there is an it. I shouldn't have even told you what I saw. It could have been something completely innocent and now she won't want to tell anyone anything. "

Rossi cleared his throat for a moment. " What exactly did you see JJ?" He swallowed some coffee slowly while waiting for her answer.

" I saw Penelope coming out of your room with wet hair this morning in the same dress she had on yesterday." She said softly but almost mumbled it.

" I see ,well her shower had no hot water so I let her use mine. She put on the same dress as yesterday so she didn't have to wear her pajamas and robe in the hallway for just a few steps. She is my friend who visits my home at Little Creek because I want her to. I found a few kittens under my deck. They aren't ready to be away from their mom yet but when they are Penelope is adopting one and I am taking the other while my neighbor is going to keep the mother cat. They are kind of cute. One has white spots that look like stars on its black fur and the other is solid black which is mine. I'm thinking of Nero for his name. Penelope hasn't picked a name yet for hers. "

He drank more of his coffee after he had finished talking. " Now this is private for Penelope so I suggest you forget we had this conversation. She's not a profiler and we all know she has a tender heart. I am going to go upstairs and make sure I have everything in my go bag. Almost forgot my after shave on the last case and it's pretty expensive to get a replacement before I run out of a bottle." He headed to the elevator and pushed the button to go up to his floor.

Penelope meanwhile had gotten upstairs and was standing in front of the door to her room with her key card but yet she hadn't gone inside. Dave found her when he was walking to his room.

" Kitten?"

Her head snapped up. " Oh hi. I guess I got distracted for a minute . I need to go inside and get started on packing."

His hand touched hers. " Are you all right ?"

" I'm just ready to go home . I don't do well with the travel stuff, makes me miss my lair."

" If you need to talk i'm across the hall okay."

" Sure, I didn't eat my muffin from before , maybe i'm a little hungry. I'll see you downstairs with the team later ."

" Good. Some food will help you feel better. And maybe you can grab a nap on the jet which always helps me."

" I'll try that too." Then she clicked inside her door after giving him a small smile for a moment.

Rossi sighed. Damn it now she was going to pull away again just when they were getting comfortable with each other. He hoped that their friendship wouldn't suffer because of this when they had become closer recently .


	10. Chapter 10

After a while on the jet. Penelope had gone toward the back quietly. Kind of near where Derek sat as well as Rossi but yet separate. She sat down on the seat that she had chosen slowly and rummaged in her go bag for a blanket. She got chilly when she flew with the team and liked something warm around her with one of her pillows. Then she settled and put her eyes mask on after carefully taking her glasses off. She felt like a nap while they were in flight. She felt Derek gently touch her forehead and said " I just want a nap sugar i'm fine. You know I don't sleep well in hotel rooms sometimes."

He nodded. " Get some rest sweetness." Then he tucked the blanket up around her and went back to his seat again.

Dave had a file open in his hand that he hadn't responded to. A request for him to talk to some criminal justice students about hostage negotiation. He would think it over and run it by Morgan later. He put the folder back in his go bag and leaned back in his chair . His eyes closed and his head rested against the soft leather. He exhaled softly as he relaxed into his own sleep.

JJ said " Rossi and Garcia are both sound asleep. Wonder if they are feeling ok. Stress can make people get rundown after all."

" I don't know but I am leaving it alone. Let them be, when they are ready to talk they will. I don't want to hurt friendships by getting involved in whatever they feel. He could just be giving her a kitten and enjoying spending time with a friend ."

" You're right. I think everybody just needs to be home and get some rest. This was a very long and intense case and we all need a little time away from each other for a few days." Reid commented quietly. " When people become too familiar with each other sometimes friction can develop because they begin to wear at each other's nervous system. Some space and time will be beneficial to us all."


	11. Chapter 11

The team all headed inside the bureau when they got back to check their desks and drop office things off before going home.

Penelope said " I don't know about anyone else but I am glad to be home. I will deal with my emergencies in my lair in the morning but for now I want to go home and get a nice long bubble bath and then deal with unpacking and laundry."

Rossi said " I'm going to stay at my place in the city tonight. My shoulder hurts so that means rain and I don't feel like driving to Little Creek in that kind of a mess. He had tweaked his left shoulder while chasing an unsub years ago and it ached when the weather changes or it was going to rain.

" Moral of the story kids don't get old." He said with a smirk.

" You're still one of the best negotiators in the bureau Rossi , that's what makes the new kids want to learn from you ." Morgan said .

" Thank you , that's nice. Sometimes I just feel my age." Dave headed toward the elevator with his go bag then.

Penelope said " I'll see everybody tommorrow. Sweet dreams and JJ hug those adorable boys for their fairy godmother would you?"

She smiled. " Always Pen. "

Then her heels clicked to the elevator and she pressed the button, stepping on beside Rossi.

The doors closed and he said " So kitten i am going to stay in the city tonight , want to get that bubble bath at my place?"

" Mon loup I would love that any other time but I feel kind of well crampy and gross. I just want a warm bath and a quiet night with an old movie and then my bed."

" I understand. Your kitten will be ready in two weeks. That is if you still want to give her a home."

" Of course I want Stella. She needs me."

" Good, I just need to find the mom a home since my neighbor changed her mind."

" Well JJ or Derek might take her. JJ said the boys have been wanting a pet and Will's allergic to dogs."

" I'll ask them. Derek might like her company. She is a sweet cat and she has been spayed now ."

Penelope patted his arm. " You'll find the right home for her. "

" I know." He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek softly. " Buona notte kitten. I'll see you tommorrow."

She smiled. " Yes you will. I'll be here ."


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock at Penelope's door a few days later. She was in some pajama pants and an olive green t shirt with some stripes on it . She opened the door and found David Rossi standing there with a cat carrier in one of his hands. " Stella is now good to be away from her mom. She will need spayed though ."

Penelope took the cat carrier and sat it down on her living room floor while opening it carefully. The small black cat with the mark on her back that looked like a small star came out slowly.

Penelope said " Stella it's okay this is your forever home."

The cat purred and rubbed against her ankles before walking back the hallway.

" Well she seems to be making herself at home. Thank you for bringing her, since I had a headache last night I didn't think I should drive after my medication."

" You're feeling better now right Kitten?"

" Yes but still not quite at full speed. I get them sometimes."

He moved toward her and gave her a hug. " I found a home for her mom. JJ and Will met her and Henry fell in love. They named her Oreo since she was black and white. I think she'll be the perfect fit with them."

Penelope smiled. " Good I am glad , she was a sweet kitty. I can only have one or I would have taken her so she could stay with Stella."

Penelope hugged him. " I made some vegetarian chili, it's in my Crock Pot , would you like to stay and have some? I even made some nice cornbread as well."

" That sounds nice, I didn't think about dinner. Before I came I was writing for a while. I finished a tough chapter in my book. "

" Good." She patted his hand. " I need to set an extra place at the table for you. Would you like water or beer?" " Derek usually has a beer with his."

" Water is fine thank you."

" You're welcome. And I know I haven't been around much lately . I just needed some time to think. I do need to tell you that I can't have kids. I found out a long time ago. But I am thinking about applying to be a foster parent. That is a long process and I don't know if I will even get accepted."

" Penelope, nobody would be a better mother for a child than you . Have you told the team any of this?"

" No because I haven't well done anything yet. Still trying to get my nerve up I guess. When I do though I will tell everybody. I think I could be a good mom ."

He kissed her cheek. " I am behind whatever you decide all the way."

" Thank you."

Their hands were entwined for a few minutes and then Penelope said " Well the chili should be done so i'll get it into some bowls. I like cheddar cheese on mine what about you?"

" Plain is fine." He replied.

" All right , have a seat at the table and i'll be right back with the food." She smiled.

Dave watched her walk away. He liked it when she was out of heels and just casual. The heels did work with her office clothes but he liked her slippers too. She was a woman who could wear color different than anyone else. Even in her hair since she had added a purple streak in the back.

She hadn't done that in a while. She had been mainly blond the past few months.


	13. Chapter 13

This story makes a little mention of a friend of Derek's named Tia Jennings . She is his new girlfriend who is just meeting the team and a Special Victims Unit detective who works with JJ's husband Will. And yes I know Derek married Savannah and everything but well this is my story and not absolutely based on what happened on the show.. Not even sure what timeline it's in. JJ and Will have both of their boys however. This is also the end of The Kitten and Her Wolf. More Garcia and Rossi goodies to come from me I promise because they are so fun to write ..

The team had gathered for their once a month bar night at Clancey's. The owner was retired from the bureau so he always gave the team a rare table in the back so they could talk and eat in relative quiet .

Rossi took a drink of his Scotch slowly and put it back down on the table . He had been quiet for some of the evening but listened to the conversation.

Then he cleared his throat for a moment. " I might be needing to take some time off. I have been having some issues with my left shoulder and I got an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon. After some tests he found out that my rotator cuff is torn in that arm. I want to get it fixed because I am tired of icing it down after rough cases. I should be fine afterwards with rest and then physical therapy."

He picked up a breaded pickle in front of him and put some ranch dressing on it before he popped it into his mouth.

Penelope said " Well since we are sharing news of all kinds tonight, I should tell everybody that I decided to put in an application to be a foster parent. I haven't heard anything yet and there are all kinds of things to do but I can't have kids. I have known for a long time. I think I could be a good mom if it's meant to be. I asked for a baby to a toddler so we'll see what happens."

She swallowed some of her rum with a wedge of lime and then picked up a potato skin to munch on.

Prentiss said " So there could be some changes in the near future. We can handle it."

" Rossi needs his shoulder fixed so he feels better. and I am sure I could make Garcia's lair feel nice enough for a little one." Derek said.

" Both things are down the road yet. My doctor doesn't have an opening for at least another month or so." " In the meantime I got a cortisone shot to keep the pain under control. I'm allowed to be in the field as long as I don't push too hard."

" Henry and Michael will be making you lots of cards." JJ said.

" Sorry Will couldn't make it tonight ." Rossi commented.

" He's been fighting a cold and since my mom came down to see the boys I told him to stay home and get some rest while he had time off of dad duty." JJ said.

Tia had her hand in Derek's. " You really are a family . I heard about that but now I see it. It's nice. My unit is like that too. Will is an amazing partner."

JJ smiled. " Thank you . I think Derek needs to bring you by for dinner sometime."

" I would love that. I want to meet those adorable boys of yours in person."

Penelope smiled at Derek across the table. " I like her."

" Good because I want her to be around the family for a long time."


End file.
